


Apple Shampoo

by Bandanasluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Nandos, Sad Calum, ash is a lil bit of an ass at first, fluffy fluff, going public, idek, idk if iits more cashton or muke, idk what this is i wrote in in like half an hour lol, jealous!cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanasluke/pseuds/Bandanasluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*idek about the title i was listening to Blink at the time*</p><p>Where Michael and Luke are rlly cute and Ash and Cal are seretly fucking but then Ash does something rlly assy and yeah just read it if ya want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like half an hour
> 
> I preread like once so im sorry for any mistakes
> 
> idk if its shit?????/// Its the first time ive ever posted any fluff
> 
> I dont know if its too short, kinda felt like it was dragging on whem i was writing it,
> 
> Pls leave kudos and stuff, love ya

Michael loved watching Luke. He’d been messing about with Calum for a while now, the pair constantly hitting and kicking each other. 

He watched how Luke’s face would scrunch up when he laughed, his dimples lighting up his cheeks. Or how when he fought with calum, he would open his mouth in a little ‘o’ shape to concentrate on missing Calums ferocious kicks. 

Michael giggled at them, ‘You two need to stop.’ He laughed out.

‘Shut up Michael, just because I’m kicking his ass.’ Calum said, not breaking eye contact with Luke. 

They were both stood in abnormal poses- Michael presumed they were meant to be the kung-fu type of poses- and they were staring at each other from across the room.

‘No you’re not! How in any way are you ‘kicking my ass’?’ Luke asked in disbelief, gesturing his hands towards his body.

Michael laughed again, rolling his eyes. He loved seeing Luke happy, it made him happy too. 

‘Fuck you Lucas.’ was all Calum answered, trying to hide a smile. 

Michael peeled himself off the couch, standing between the two. ‘Okay, stop messing about. I need some food!’ Michael wined.

‘So? Go make some then…’ Calum replied.

‘No, I wanna go out for food. I don’t want to make it myself.’ He huffed, and Luke just laughed.

‘Okay, okay whatever.’ He said, stepping closer and kissing his nose.

‘THIS ISNT OVER, HOOD. YOU’RE DEFINETLY NOT KICKING MY ASS.’ Luke shouted to Calum as he was walking out of the room.

‘YOU’RE JUST IN DENIAL!’ Calum shouted back, chucking afterwards. 

He walked towards Michael, ‘Where d’ya wanna go?’ He asked,

‘Uh, I don’t know? How about… how about NANDOS.’ Michael said, obviously pleased with his choice.

‘Okay, okay whatever.’ Calum mimicked Luke, and kissed Michaels nose.

‘Ew Calum, I’m pretty sure you’re not my boyfriend!’ Michael said laughing. Even though he was into guys, Michael still felt weird when Ash or Cal got too close to him.

Calum just laughed loudly, shaking his head. ‘Oh god, no thank you.’ 

Luke walked back down the stairs, his clothes changed. It was nothing other than the usual, black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. 

‘I text Ash, he said he’d meet us there in 20 minutes.’ Luke told them. 

‘Oh okay, where’d he go today?’ Calum asked, and Michael could tell he was curious. 

‘um… I think he went to meet someone.’ Luke said, looking down at his feet.

‘Someone?’ He replied quickly. 

‘Yeah, uh I think her name was Alicia.’ 

‘Oh.’ Was all Calum said. Michael could see the jealousy and hurt in his eyes, but they always denied that they liked each other, no matter how much they had fucked.

Michael coughed awkwardly, glancing at Luke who was looking at him worriedly. He too could see how Calum felt. 

Their house was only a 15 minute walk from the town centre, so they waited around for Ash.

Calum hadn’t said much on the way, just a few chuckles and sarcastic comments. 

‘Hey!’ Ashton said, jogging over to the boys. 

‘Sorry if im late, it was a longer drive than I thought from her house.’ He explained.

Michael’s eyes opened wide, and without thinking he started a conversation about it.

‘Why were you at her house Ashton Irwin?’ Michael spoke loudly.

Ashton just chuckled and looked to the ground. ‘Shut up Mikey, you know why!’ Ashton giggled, going bright red.

Michael raised his eyebrows at Ashton, nudging him in the side.

Calums jaw tightened, and he let out a long breath. ‘Are we going in or what?’ He said, quite harshly. 

‘Yeah, yeah c’mon.’ Luke wrapped his arm around Calum, leading him inside. 

Ashton watched them walk in, looking down at the ground shortly after. 

‘I’m sorry, that was kinda my fault.’ Michael said. He didn’t even think about how Calum would feel when he bought up the subject, he felt so stupid. 

‘What was?’ Ashton replied, acting as if he didn’t have a clue why Calum was upset.

‘Ash..’ 

‘You know why he’s upset, you need to talk to him.’ Michael pleaded.

‘Right.’ Ashton replied shortly. 

Michael walked into the restaurant, finding where the other two were sat. He didn’t know whether Ashton had followed him in, but right now he didn’t care because he was kind of annoyed at Ashton, for acting so careless. 

‘Hey Mikey,’ Luke smiled, moving other in the booth so that Michael could sit down next to him.

‘Hey’ Michael kissed Luke’s cheek. 

‘Cal, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to y’know, bring it up.’ Mikey said, he felt so bad. 

‘I’m fine, he can do what he wants.’ Calum answered, a tight smile on his face.

Michael just nodded. 

Ash walked over not long after, taking a seat next to Calum. 

Luke moved his hand off the table, placing it loosely between him and Michael under the table. Michael quickly intertwined their fingers, squeezing Luke’s hand. He loved how Luke new how to make him feel better. Luke could tell that Mikey felt bad. 

‘Are we just getting the usual?’ Luke asked. 

‘The rest of the boys nodded, the quiet getting to much for Luke. 

‘Okay, well I’m gonna go order. Mikey come with me, please?’ He asked, giving Michael a pleading look.

‘Sure, we won’t be long guys.’ Michael told them, making quick eye contact with Ash.

Michael walked off to the bar with Luke to order, and there was a queue, which Mikey was kind of glad about because it meant that Cal and Ash had longer to sort things out. 

He took Luke’s hand in his, wrapping it around his own waist. Luke looked down at Michael, who had his head resting on his shoulder. 

‘Baby, you don’t need to feel so bad. You made Ash realise what a dick he was being, that’s all.’ Luke reassured Michael. 

He nodded, leaning closer into Luke. They stood in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. 

Luke had turned Michael to face him, and Michael had his head buried in Luke’s neck. Michael felt kind of clingy today, and he couldn’t really pinpoint why, but Luke didn’t mind because he liked cuddling him all the time. 

As they were stood in the queue, they got a few weird looks off people. That kind of pissed Luke off, but Michael couldn’t see them so he didn’t say anything. 

Michael looked up from Luke’s neck and over to Cal and Ash at the table. Calum was looking down at his feet, and so was Ashton. Michael moved away from Luke so that he had a view of underneath the table, and he saw their hands joined. He smiled, glad they were -kind of- okay. 

‘I think they’re okay now.’ Michael murmured and nodded his head towards them, Luke turned around and smiled at them.

‘They’re cute.’ Luke sighed.

‘Not as cute as us.’ Mikey replied, grinning at Luke.

‘Pft, nothing is cuter than us Michael.’ 

Michael just giggled, his eyes closing and his nose crinkling. Luke watched his boyfriend, and a wash of adoration came over him. 

Luke leaned down to press his lips against Michaels, a soft kiss. Their lips moved together and Luke moved his hand to the back of Mikey neck, pulling him closer.

They were interrupted by an awkward cough from behind them, and when they looked they were greeted by a large family. The eldest man of the family, who they presumed was the dad, spoke up.

‘Its not that were uncomfortable with you two, it’s just that my kids don’t need to be seeing any kind of make out session. If you don’t mind?’ He said, smiling sincerely at them.

Luke looked down at the floor and went a beetroot colour, not saying anything. Michael’s cheeks also went a bright red, and he chuckled slightly.

‘Yeah, uh we’re sorry about that.’ He said, scratching the back of his neck before turning around. Luke looked at him and his face looked so hilarious that Luke could help but stifle out a laugh. 

His eyes were tightly shut, and he looked like he could just die from embarrassment.

The boys didn’t do much then, just held hands and ordered the food. 

They got back to the table and they both banged their hands against the table, laughing and whining. Michael was so embarrassed, he still wasn’t over it.

‘Whats up with you guys?‘ Calum asked.

‘We...just, well we just-’ Michael laughed again, he didn’t know why he found it so funny.

Luke finished the story for him, in a much simpler way. ‘Some family behind us watched us make out and they had like 3 kids.’ 

Calum shook his head, laughing. 

‘Wow you guys embarrass yourselves way to much.’ Ashton said, giggling along with them.

The laughter died down soon enough. Michael wanted to ask about Cal and Ash, but didn’t know how they would react. It was obvious that they were fucking, and it was obvious that Mike and Luke knew about it. But they didn’t like to show themselves off in public. 

‘Are you guys okay now?’ Luke asked, saving Michael from doing it.

‘Uh, yeah. I think so.’ Ash smiled as Calum, and Cal nodded. 

They still had their hands joined under the table, Michael thought it was because they didn’t want anyone to know.

But then after a few moments of silence, Ash carefully grabbed Calums face and joined their lips.

Michael was not expecting this.  
Luke was not expecting this.  
Cal was not expecting this.

But Calum kissed back, he put one hand around Ashton’s neck and pulled him closer. Ashton let out a small moan. Michael could tell that they were lost in the moment.

‘Um, guys.’ He said, trying not to laugh.

They both pulled away from each other, sharing a surprised look for a while. 

Luke let out a chuckle at their embarrassed faces, shaking his head.

‘Nice to see you’ve gone public.’ He told them, pulling his lips into his mouth. 

‘Uh, yeah. Thanks’ Cal replied.

‘You guys embarrass yourselves so much!’ Michael mimicked Ashton from before, earning a laugh from all of them. 

Oh, and a bonus kick in the shin from Ashton.


End file.
